Buffy vs Bloodrayne
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Buffy and Bloodrayne cross paths, and the meeting of vampire slayer and half-vampire inevitably turns into a fight, with each seeing the other as an enemy. Who will win this fight?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Bloodrayne.**

Buffy walked through the cemetery, feeling bored with what was easily the most uneventful patrol in years. She had been out for an hour, and there was no sign of any vampires. Just as she was about to leave, she heard the sound of fighting nearby. She rapidly headed to where the sound was coming from, just in time to see a red haired woman in black leather swipe a vampire in half with large blades attached to her wrists.

The woman turned to look at Buffy, showing little interest.  
"I'd get outta here if I were you. Little girls taste far too good to be running around in a cemetery."  
Buffy readied her stake, and the woman readied her blades in response. Buffy noticed the woman was deathly pale, and decided the woman was probably a vampire.

Moving quickly, Buffy flung her stake at the woman's chest, aimed straight for the heart. Just as the stake was about to hit its mark, the woman sheared the stake to pieces with her blades.  
The woman then charged at Buffy, and Buffy ran, hoping to return with better weapons. Buffy was fast enough to keep ahead of the woman, but only just. The woman was fast.

The vampire woman jumped into the air, landing in front of Buffy. As the woman dived at Buffy, Buffy punched her, knocking her to the ground. Buffy then ran from the cemetery. The woman didn't move after hitting the ground, and simply watched as her foe fled. Just before Buffy was out of earshot, the woman called out,  
"I'll be here tomorrow night, too, if you've got the balls to come back for round two."

Buffy sat in the library the next day. "This girl was strong, Giles. Those blades were among the nastiest weapons I've seen."  
Giles nodded, producing a book. "Is this your attacker?"  
Buffy looked at the book, which contained an image of the woman Buffy had faced, painted in small, but accurate detail. "That's her."

"Agent Bloodrayne. She hunts vampires. Famous for killing Nazi vampires as it happens. Why would she attack you?"  
"I don't know. Probably just wanted a fight. Well, she'll get one."  
Giles held up his hand. "Don't rush into this, Buffy. Rayne is dangerous. I recommend you bring along several weapons."  
Buffy smiled. "Oh, I will."

Buffy stepped into the part of the cemetery where she had encountered Bloodrayne. Rayne dropped out of a tree, landing in front of Buffy, smiling, exposing her fangs.  
"You're back. So what are the stakes?"  
Buffy readied her crossbow. "The usual. I'm going to kill you. I never got a chance to introduce myself. I'm Buffy, the Vampire Slayer."

Smirking, Bloodrayne jumped forward, attacking with her blades. Buffy fired a crossbow bolt at Rayne, which Rayne dodged by a hair's breadth. Buffy then dived to the side to avoid being sliced by Rayne's blades. Buffy then flung a knife at Rayne, but Rayne struck it aside with her blades again. Buffy then holy water at Rayne, and Rayne jumped into the air, higher than the tree she had jumped from, in order to avoid it.

As Rayne landed, Buffy jumped at her with a stake, stabbing her, but just missing the heart. Rayne gripped Buffy, pulling her closer and readying her fangs. Buffy pulled away, but Rayne suddenly flipped both of them over, so that she was on top of Buffy. Buffy punched Rayne in the face, breaking her nose, but Rayne gripped Buffy's wrist, twisting it to the point of dislocating it.

Ignoring the pain, Buffy kicked Rayne off, flinging the stake after her. Rayne struck the stake from the air, before charging with her blades. Buffy readied a knife, while holding a fresh vial of holy water in her other hand. Buffy blocked one of the blades on the knife, dodging the other, and smashing the vial of holy water of Rayne's forehead.

Rayne screamed, jumping back and wiping the holy water of her face. Rayne had dropped her blades in the process, and Buffy picked them up, attacking Rayne with them. Just as Buffy thought she had won, Rayne jumped up into the air, avoiding the blades. In midair, Rayne produced a pistol, firing a shot into Buffy's shoulder.

Ignoring the pain, Buffy spun around to attack Rayne, swinging the blades at the vampire woman. Rayne dodged several strikes, taking advantage of Buffy's damaged wrist, which dramatically slowed down her attack with one of the two blades. Finally, Rayne jumped forward and gripped Buffy's wrists, stopping the assault with the blades.

Buffy kicked Rayne in the leg, before jumping up and kicking her in the face, launching her onto her back. Buffy then raised the blades for the killing blow. Rayne, reacting on her survival instinct, raised her gun and fired several shots at Buffy. Buffy jumped away to dodge them, but two of them still connected with her shoulder, causing her to drop one of the two blades.

Rayne jumped to her feet, firing more shots at Buffy. Buffy jumped away, ducking behind a large tombstone. Rayne jumped onto the top of the tombstone, firing a shot down at Buffy, which Buffy dodged. Rayne fired more shots, but Buffy was able to avoid them by making herself a difficult target. Rayne ran out of bullets, dropping her gun and jumping down to the ground again, charging at Buffy with no weapons in her hands at all.

Buffy readied the knife she had, having dropped Rayne's blade so as to dodge the bullets. Buffy charged at Rayne, planning to use the knife to decapitate the vampire. Rayne jumped up when they reached each other, and Buffy ducked, ready to attack with her knife.

Rayne jumped over Buffy, and several metres more, turning around and producing her other pistol, as she carried two, and firing a single shot into Buffy's knee. Buffy fell, feeling her knee no longer able to hold her weight. Rayne dived onto Buffy, gripping the Slayer from behind. Buffy threw Rayne over herself, raising the knife in an attempt to stab the vampire.

Rayne caught Buffy's wrist, holding off the knife, and slammed her other hand into Buffy's nose, sending her back and causing her eyes to fill with tears. Rayne then jumped up, kicking Buffy in the face hard enough to spin her around. Rayne then pulled the dazed Buffy to her feet, gripping her by the shoulders and biting her. Buffy screamed as she felt the vampire's fangs sinking into her neck, a sure sign that she had lost.

Rayne then forced Buffy back to a kneeling position, continuing to feed on her, and growing increasingly ravenous. Buffy struggled, but was now too weak from the blood loss to fight the vampire off. Just as Buffy was about to pass out, Rayne pulled away, wiping the blood from her face.  
"Wow. I see what they mean about slayer blood. I almost couldn't stop in time."

Buffy woke in hospital, having been diagnosed with mild anaemia as a result of blood loss. Giles, Xander and Willow sat around her.  
Giles leaned over her. "Buffy. You're okay. That Rayne woman brought you to my place and assured me you were going to live, as she had managed to stop herself killing you."

Still weak, Buffy sat on her back porch, feeling humiliated by her undeniable defeat. She looked up to see Rayne stood over her. As Buffy started to rise, Rayne gripped her arm, easily keeping the weakened slayer in a sitting position. "Relax, Blondie. I've already kicked your ass, so I'm not looking for a rematch. Thought you might want this back."

Rayne dropped Buffy's crucifix in her lap, which Buffy suddenly realised had not been around her neck since she had woken in hospital. She realised that it must have come off during the fight.  
"Thanks. I'm still gonna kill you one day, though."  
Rayne chuckled. "It's a date. I might finish eating you."

_Reasons for this outcome:_

1. While Buffy and Bloodrayne are comparable in terms of physical abilities, each has a single weapon that taps a weakness of the other one. In Buffy's case, this weapon is the holy water, which would horribly burn Bloodrayne, but there would not be enough in the small vials to actually kill her. In Rayne's case, this weapon is her pistols, which Buffy is vulnerable to, thus giving Rayne a means by which to severely damage Buffy in an instant. In the end, it falls to equipment, and Rayne's guns give her a huge edge.


End file.
